Carpfin
__NOEDITSECTION__Carpfin '''is a solitary eastern screech owl blacksmith residing in the great forests of Ambala. He reluctantly but gradually befriends Tree 'and then teaches him all he knows about the art of smithing. Appearance Carpfin's entire body is a reddish-tawny, with rings of white circling halfway around his eyes and darker flecks on his head. * his beak is gray, but kind of see-through yellowish at the tip * his eyes are rheumy gray-green, really pale and "blobby" (Tree) * he's super short and kinda squishy * underfeathers are white Personality Backstory/History Before the Books Carpfin was born to two eastern screech owls named Cunjevoi and Enolovla in Ambala Woods, with one older sibling, that of which being his older brother, Nayv. His hatching had one other egg with it, but his sister was hatched without much strength and died soon after. To escape their grief, Carpfin's parents often went away from their hollow. For most of his childhood, Carpfin was raised by Nayv, and so their friendship grew stronger and stronger. His parents soon returned to normal, and so did Carpfin's life. Not long after, Carpfin got his wish - his new sibling was not far away from hatching. WIP A Collier's Quest Carpfin saw a distant forest fire from his hollow in Amabala, and, not thinking much about it, decided to collect some coals for his fires. He had done it multiple times, and this time would be no different. But this time ''was ''different. As he was filling his bucket with the glowing coals and embers, he heard a pitiful shrilling cry in the distance. It was unlike anything that the screech had ever heard, and he decided to go investigate. Carpfin found a young masked owl abandoned at the foot of an ancient, charred elm tree, but could not find his parents anywhere. He waited for hours, but no-one ever came. Cold realization dawned on Carpfin. The owlet's parents must've perished in the fire. But why was the owlet spared? And without a streak of soot upon it's feathers? Carpfin took this as a sign from Glaux. Dumping out all his coals he had spent hours collecting without a second thought, he placed the large owlet into his bucket and soared off into the ember-aglow night. Along the way, Carpfin makes up his mind about whether or not he should keep the owlet, or leave him at an orphanage. He was considering the latter, when the owlet hooted and looked up at Carpfin with glowing amber eyes. Carpfin was startled. Some might adopt the owlet out right away, or even throw them straight out into the starsplashed night. But Carpfin wasn't "some" owls; he was the great Rogue Smith of the Ambala Woods! He could make his own choices, and he was going to keep the owlet. By the time Carpfin and the owlet made it back to his forge, his wings felt like falling off. It was here that Carpfin hesitated; the owlet was a huge masked owl and Carpfin was only a stubborn screech barely half it's size. How was he supposed to take care of an owlet when he could barely take care of himself? He shook his feathers stubbornly. He had made the descision to keep the owlet, and keep the owlet he would. He went to cook up some vole, as the little masked owl hopped around his forge, knocking over metal helmets and battle talons. "Calm down, you little tree," Carpfin had muttered, referencing the owlet's brawn and clumsiness. "Tree," the owlet repeated, and Carpfin rolled his eyes. "Alright. Tree it is, then." Tree was a fast grower, and so was his curiousity. He showed a large interest in colliering, especially, but Carpfin wouldn't let him tag along on his coal-collecting journeys. Instead, Tree was to stay at home and take care of the forge for him. One day, from the top of his hollow pine tree, Carpfin spotted a blazing fire far off in the distance. Not in Ambala, but still close enough that the screech could see the dark gray smoke. It wasn't a particularly devastating fire, but all fires were dangerous, Carpfin knew. He reprimanded Tree to not leave the forge at any cost and make sure that it would be safe, then flew off with an empty bucket. A Collier's Coals Relationships Tree ''positive. King Pelagic somewhat positive. Queen Marcolous somewhat positive. Iban neutral. Pogge neutral. Surfperch negative. Nayv negative. Ossifrage negative. Trivia * he was named after the asian carp, of which resemble both his appearance and his personality. * he has slightly impaired vision, as a result from exposing his eyes to bare coals. Gallery Fullbodies Carpfin.jpg|typical red morph eastern screech (image by Wikipedia) Wow an owl.jpg|really old art by me! Carpfin and Tree.jpg|absolutely stunning piece of Carpfin and Tree by KnightOwlet! thanks so much dude!! Headshots Category:Males Category:Eastern Screech Owls Category:Ambala Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Collier Category:Male Category:Rogue Smiths Category:Work in progress Category:Rybs Category:Colliering Chaw Category:Weather Chaw Category:Guardians Category:Guardians Of Ga'hoole Category:Guardians of Ga'hoole Category:Protagonists Category:Blacksmithing Chaw Category:Epiphlyte